justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hungarian Dance No. 5
(Unlockable) Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited |artist = (The Just Dance Classical Orchestra) |from = musical set |tvfilm = |year = 1869 |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = / |gc = / (JD3) / (Remake) |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 46 (JD3) 51 (Remake) |kcal = 14 |dura = 2:10 |nowc = HungarianDance |audio = |title = Hungarian Dance No. 5 }}"Hungarian Dance No. 5", composed by and performed by The Just Dance Orchestra, is featured on (as an unlockable track), , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet featuring returning dancers, both from . P1 is ''Body Movin’'' with an altered color scheme and P2 is Rasputin. In the remake, their outlines are made thinner. P1 P1 is a woman with purple curly hair. She is wearing a headband, a yellow short sleeved shirt with a dark purple leotard, a hot pink belt around the leotard, green sneakers, and black and teal wristbands. P2 P2 is a man wearing a traditional Russian costume. He has a beard, he is wearing a Papacha, a Russian cap. He also has dark green jacket with a red scarf, violet pants, and black boots. Hungariandance coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Hungariandance coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) Hungariandance coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The background is divided into 3 parts: the first part is the set for ''Body Movin'', the second part is the main setting, which seems to be a hallway covered in post it notes; and the third part is the set for ''Rasputin''. Before the routine begins, the two dancers can be seen ending their routine before a "CUT!" is heard. The same "CUT!" also concludes the routine, as if they were making a movie. The lighting constantly dims, then returns, throughout the routine. The spotlights from the Rasputin set can also be seen shining in rhythm. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: Punch the floor with both of your hands. Hungariandance jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Hungariandance jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Hungariandance gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Apperances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs F-J Trivia *Composed in 1869, this is the third oldest song in the entire main series, after William Tell Overture, which was composed 55 years prior to this. It also beats Mugsy Baloney by 44 years, making it the longest song date gap in the series as well. ** In the entire series, it's the third oldest after Jingle Bells (which is from 1857). *This is the first song to have returning dancers. It is followed by This is Halloween, Y.M.C.A., Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), ''and Sugar. **The ''Rasputin dancer returned in Y.M.C.A. and Sugar making that song in second place, with three appearances (tied with the animals who returned in Watch Me Whip (Whip/Nae Nae)), to The Panda, who first appeared in C'mon, and then returned in Timber, I Gotta Feeling, the Alternate of Don’t Stop Me Now, The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) and Water Me. *This is the final unlockable routine on . ** However, this case is only for the Wii and PS3. On Xbox 360, The final unlockable routine is I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ s Mashup. * Brahms is credited differently in all the games that feature : ** On the Wii and PS3 versions of , and on , 2018, and 2019, he is credited as "Brahms By Just Dance Classical Orchestra". ** On the Xbox 360 version of , as well as , however, he is regularly credited as "Johannes Brahms". ** On , instead, he is simply credited as " " ("Brahms"). * On the Xbox 360, a pictogram slides slower than all the others. * In the remake, the coaches feet seem to slide while they are walking towards each other. However, their feet do not slide in the original version. * Hungarian Dance No. 5, along with Crazy Christmas, Irish Meadow Dance and William Tell Overture was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html * In the Xbox 360 version of , when P2 snaps his fingers, there is no sound effect but, on the Wii/PS3 version and in the remake, there is one. * In a fankit that contains game elements from , a different avatar for P1 can be found: its hair is less curly and its outline is purple instead of green. * A shotened and edited version of the instrumental was later used in 'Valiant Hearts, '''another game by Ubisoft. Gallery Game Files Hungariandance jd3 cover generic.png|''Hungarian Dance No. 5 hungariandance jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Hungarian Dance No. 5'' (Remake) HungarianDance_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach HungarianDance_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Hungariandance banner bkg.png| menu banner Hungariandance map bkg.png| map background Hungariandance cover@2x.jpg| cover Hungariandance cover 1024.png| cover hungariandance p2 ava.png|P1 s avatar on /''Now'' hungariandance p2 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar hungariandance p2 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar hungariandance p2 fankit ava.png|P1 s avatar in the fankit hungariandance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Hungariandance jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen Hungariandance jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Hungariandance jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Hungariandance jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Hungariandance jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) hungariandance nowc menu.png|'' '' on the menu Hungariandance jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Hungariandance jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Hungariandance jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Hungariandance jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (2017) Promotional Images Hungariandance promo gameplay.png|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Hungariandance beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (Not a Gold Move) Hungariandance beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Hungariandance beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Hungariandance beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Hungariandance beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Others hungariandance background.png|Background Videos Official Audio Johannes Brahms - Hungarian Dance No. 5 The Just Dance Classical Orchestra - Hungarian Dance No. 5 Gameplays Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance Now Hungarian Dance No. 5 - 舞力全开：活力派 Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 - Hungarian Dance No. 5 by Johannes Brahms Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 2018 Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 2019 Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Hungarian Dance No. 5 - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Before 1900s Category:Classical Music Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Unlockables Category:Downgrade